The Past Effects The Future
by ForeverCharmed109
Summary: [Set after A Knight to Remember. CHAPTER 14 ADDED!] After the Charmed Ones bound the Enchantresses powers they find out something shocking. [I know bad summary]
1. The Past

Title: The Past Effects The Future

Author: Rachel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Set after A Knight to Remember After the Charmed Ones bound the Evil Enchantress', Paige's past life, powers they found out something shocking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did then in season 8 Billie would've died and Leo wouldn't have been taken away.

Chapter 1: The Past

Piper and Phoebe threw the potions they held at the Enchantress and it took away her powers. The Enchantress tried to use her powers, but couldn't and the Charmed Ones looked at her. Paige crossed her arms and looked at her sisters then back at the Enchantress. Then she stood up and looked at the sisters with anger.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked Paige and she smiled.

"I didn't do it. We did it." Paige said and gestured to her sisters then crossed her arms again. Piper and Phoebe smiled happy that Paige understood that she now had sisters.

"That means no more kingdom for you." Phoebe told her.

"No, not for you." Piper added and the five people in the room heard someone run into it. That someone looked exactly like Cole and Leo looked at anything that wasn't Cole or the Enchantress.

"What is Cole doing here?" Phoebe asked no one in particular and her sisters just shrugged. He then slowed down to a walk and walked over to the Enchantress.

"What happened?" Cole's past life asked her with concern.

"They took away my powers." She said and pointed at the four across the room. Cole's past life walked over to the four others and took out his sword. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo quickly ran out of the room before Cole could hurt them.

"Paige, how do we get out of her?" Phoebe asked her youngest sister.

"I haven't really thought of a way to get out of here." Paige confessed and the three others looked shocked.

"What?" Piper, Phoebe, and Leo yelled at the same time.

"I know it was irresponsible, but I was so occupied with beating the Enchantress and saving you two." Paige told her family and they understood.

"Our powers are useless here." Phoebe reminded her sister and Paige came up with a plan.

"Even though you bound the Enchantress' powers, I should still be able to tap into them, right?" Paige said to her sisters.

"I'm pretty sure you can. We'll come up with the spell and you hold off Cole or whoever that is." Piper said and the four of them stopped running. Paige turned around and walked forward, she stopped when Cole came into view. The witch/whitelighter held out her hands and a gust of wind appeared, it knocked Cole down, but he quickly stood up.

"How could you bind the woman I love powers?" Cole's past life asked them angrily. Paige gasped and held out of one of her hands and a bolt of fire appeared. Cole dodged it and walked forward, Paige decided to see if her normal powers worked here.

"Sword." Paige called as she held out her hand and in a swirl of bright blue lights it slowly reappeared in her hand. Cole's past life found a sword on the floor and picked it up. He threw it at Paige and she orbed out of the way, she reappeared behind Cole. Paige hit him with the back of the sword and knocked him out, then walked back over to her sisters.

"Almost done with the spell?" Paige asked as she dropped the sword and they nodded.

"Ok, this should work. We have now seen his kingdom, return us now to our own time." Phoebe said and then a portal appeared and the four of them walked through it.

Authors Note: For those of you that haven't figured it out. This is a Paige/Cole fic. In my research Paige/Cole is a popular couple among Charmed fans. If you're thinking "Ewwwww, Paige/Cole. YUCK!" Then DON'T READ THIS FIC, but if you're thinking "Paige/Cole, YAY!" Then obviously DO READ THIS FIC. This is the only time I'm saying that..


	2. Bad Dream

Chapter 2: Bad Dream

That night, Paige packed up her apartment and put the boxes in her car. Then she drove to the manor and parked at the front of the house. She telekinetic orbed the boxes into the house and walked into the manor. Paige followed Phoebe into her new bedroom and made the bed. After helping Paige make her bed, Phoebe walked into her own room.

Paige changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and had a very strange dream:

_Paige's Dream:_

_ Paige was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, she saw a building and walked into it. When Paige walked inside she saw a lot of couples and heard someone walk over to her. The witch/whitelighter quickly turned around to defend the innocents and herself, but saw Cole... wait? Cole?_

_"Cole, what the hell are you doing here?" Paige asked him and waited for an answer, Cole looked at her slightly confused._

_"You do remember that we had a date scheduled here tonight." Cole reminded her and she looked at him obviously confused._

_"You do know that I'm not Phoebe." Paige told him and now Cole was very confused._

_"I broke up with Phoebe to be with you, remember?" He asked her and Paige decided to go along with the dream. b When in Rome do what the Romans do. /b She told herself._

_"I remember." Paige said as she slightly nodded and Cole smiled happy that she remembered. A slow song came on and Cole took Paige's hand and led her to the dance floor. Cole leaned down and kissed Paige. _

Paige woke up and quickly sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock and it read 3:30 am. The witch/whitelighter decided not to go back to sleep and got out of bed. Paige changed into a red shirt and blue jeans, then walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and do her make up. After all that was done, Paige walked downstairs and had a bowl of cereal.

Paige looked at the clock on the wall and it read 4:10 am. She sighed and put the empty bowl in the sink, then walked up to the attic. The witch/whitelighter opened up the Book of Shadows looking for demons that could be vanquished by a potion or a power of one spell. Paige saw a demon that was an upper level demon, that was a threat to the Charmed Ones, that could be vanquished with a potion and saw that it wasn't already vanquished. The witch/whitelighter quickly made the potion, then summoned it.

In a cloud of smoke the demon appeared and Paige threw the potion at it. The demon was vanquished with a big explosion that threw Paige a few feet backwards. She quickly stood up and closed the Book of Shadows, then Paige walked back downstairs. The witch/whitelighter saw demons in the living room and knew that she should get her sisters, but decided to try and vanquish them alone.

"Since we're in the Charmed Ones home we should easily be able to vanquish them. Especially the youngest witch." One of the demons said and the others agreed. They didn't sense that anyone else was in the room and somehow Paige knew how to vanquish them.

"Are you talking about killing my sisters and I because, you won't succeed." Paige said making her presence known and the demons threw energy balls at her. In a swirl of bright blue lights she orbed out of the way and reappeared the same way. The witch/whitelighter still had some potion vials, filled with potion, with her and started throwing them at the demons. Almost all of the demons were vanquished with the potions, except for one a dark lighter. He got his crossbow out and put an arrow in it, the dark lighter aimed at Paige and pulled the trigger, the arrow hit Paige in the stomach and she fell to the floor. In a swirl of black lights he orbed to the Underworld leaving Paige there to die.

Paige knew that there was poison, from the arrow, going through her body. It was slowly and painfully killing her, she didn't have enough strength to call for Leo. The witch/whitelighter knew that she would soon be dead and tried to orb, but she couldn't. Paige's breathing slowed and her heart started to stop.

In France, Leo sensed that Paige was hurt and orbed to the manor. He saw that she was almost dead and ran up stairs to wake up the sisters. They quickly woke up and ran downstairs with Leo. Phoebe pulled the arrow out of her little sister and threw it on the stairs. She stood up and Leo walked over to Paige, he put his hands over her wound and a gold light appeared. In a few seconds her wound was gone and Paige was gasping for breath.

Phoebe pushed Leo away from her sister and hugged Paige. The witch/whitelighter was now being suffocated by her older sister.

"You're suffocating me." Paige told her sister and Phoebe let go of her sister and the two of them stood up. Phoebe then embraced her sister again and Paige was hoping that her sisters and brother-in-law wouldn't ask questions. Leo had a confused expression on his face, Phoebe looked happy, and Piper obviously looked mad. Leo and Piper decided to ask Paige questions later about what happened and wanted the truth not a lie.

"Paige, I'm glad you're not dead." Phoebe told her little sister while smiling and Paige was wondering why Piper wasn't yelling at or questioning her. Phoebe stopped embracing her little sister and looked at Piper and Leo ready for them to yell at and question Paige. For some strange reason they didn't and Piper embraced her youngest sister with tears in her eyes. Paige and Phoebe were shocked that she wasn't yelling at the youngest Charmed One.

Authors Note: Next chapter set about a month after the last.


	3. Sadness

Chapter 3: Sadness

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were sitting in the VIP section at P3, Piper's club. The four of them were talking and Phoebe was waiting for Cole, her demonic boyfriend, to get there. The girls laughed at something that Leo said and Cole walked over to the four of them and sat down on a chair. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige knew that they had to vanquish the Source soon, but didn't know how to.

"Cole, glad you could make it." Phoebe told her boyfriend and he smiled a little. Cole knew that Phoebe was getting suspicious and she decided to talk to him, "Cole, can I talk to you for a minute?" The two stood up and walked out of P3.

"I know that something's up, so please tell me what it is." Phoebe said and Cole looked at the ground as he sighed. Cole then looked back at Phoebe and started to speak.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry." Cole told her and she looked at him confused.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything! Unless you did and never told me about it..." Phoebe started, but was interrupted.

"I think that we should break-up." Cole told her and she looked about him surprised.

"Why?" Phoebe asked him and he sighed.

"I don't love you anymore and I don't know why... I just don't. I'm so sorry." He told her and shimmered away. Phoebe watched him shimmer away with tears in her eyes and walked into the club just to tell her sisters that she was going home. She walked out of the club and to the manor while crying. Phoebe ran to her bedroom, when she was back at the manor, laid on her bed and cried for what seemed like hours.

At the club Piper, Paige, and Leo were wondering why Phoebe left. Paige left P3 to check on her older sister and looked through the house for her. Without finding Phoebe in any of the other rooms, Paige decided to check Phoebes' bedroom and did so. She saw her sister laying on the bed crying and Phoebe was unaware that there was someone else in her bedroom.

Paige walked over to her sister and sat on the bed. She saw the Phoebe was miserable, but didn't know what to do in this type of situation. The witch/whitelighter let her sisterly instincts take over and laid on the bad next to her sister. Paige hugged her sister with one arm and put her free hand through Phoebe's hair trying to comfort her older sister.

"Phoebe, it's okay." Paige kept saying to her sister, but Phoebe knew that it wasn't going to be okay. Phoebe was wondering why Cole broke-up with her and decided to find out.

Authors Note: What's going to happen next? I don't know... or do I? Also next chapter's set about a week after the last chapter. Don't worry Paige/Cole coming shortly.


	4. What?

Chapter 4: What?

Cole didn't know what he was feeling for Phoebe, but knew that it wasn't love. He knew that he was destined to be with someone else, but didn't know it was a certain witch/whitelighter. Even the Elders didn't know that Cole and Paige were destined to be together, but someone or something else did. That someone or something knew that Phoebe and Cole wouldn't last, but Paige and Cole would.

Phoebe had tried calling Cole, but he wasn't answering so she was pissed off. The witch figured that Cole was ignoring her for some reason. She figured that it was just because they broke up. Little did Phoebe know that she was wrong.

Paige decided to go out that night and changed into a white top and blue jeans. She orbed to an alley near P3 and walked into her sisters club. The witch/whitelighter just realized that she was wearing the same clothing from her dream, but just thought of it as a coincidence. Paige sat down at a table and ordered mineral water.

Cole also decided to go to P3 that night and shimmered there. He saw Paige there, but decided not to go near her... for now anyway. He just ordered something to eat and ignored Paige.

A few hours later Paige noticed Cole sitting a few tables away and saw that he was wearing the same thing he had in her dream all those months ago. Paige also took that as a coincidence and she sighed then looked around P3. People that walked past her figured that she was waiting for someone, but Paige didn't know if she was waiting for someone.

Piper was at P3 making sure that everything was in order and helping with the orders. She saw her baby sister sitting at a table by herself, but since it was busy Piper couldn't go talk to Paige. Sometimes she wished that the three of them didn't have powers, but other times Piper didn't care if they had powers or not.

Paige saw Piper working behind the counter and decided not to talk to her. She saw how busy it was over there and just stayed where she was. Paige knew that something wasn't right, but decided to ignore the feeling. The witch/whitelighter knew that her life would probably be short lived due to fighting evil everyday.

_In the Underworld_

The Source knew that if he was going to kill the Charmed Ones it had to be now. He knew how he was going to kill the Charmed Ones, but needed to get rid of their whitelighter first. The Source needed a dark lighter to kill the whitelighter. So he summoned a dark lighter and told him what to do.

_Back at P3_

Phoebe walked into her sisters club and saw Paige sitting by herself. She walked over to her sister and sat down next to her. Paige saw Phoebe sit down next to her and smiled at her older sister. Phoebe smiled back at her little sister.

"Phoebe, how are you?" Paige asked her sister.

"I'm fine." Phoebe told her sister, but Paige somehow knew that her sister wasn't fine. The witch/whitelighter decided not to talk about their feelings for the rest of the night. Phoebe looked at the table then back at her sister, she didn't notice that Cole was at the club. Paige wondered why Phoebe didn't know that her ex was there, but decided not to ask questions.

Piper saw her younger sisters chatting and decided to go join them. She walked out of the bar and over to her sister. Piper sat down next to them and her sisters happily greeted her. The three of them talked about what they wanted to do in the future and they didn't mention vanquishing demons or magic. Piper and Paige could tell that Phoebe was happier then she was earlier that day.

Cole walked over to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the three of them looked at him. Phoebe looked at Cole with anger and pain in her eyes. She stood up and they walked to a different location in the club. Phoebe knew that Cole wanted to talk to her.

"Phoebe, even though we're not together we can still be friends, right?" Cole asked her and Phoebe thought for a while.

"We can still be friends." Phoebe said as she slowly nodded and Cole was happy about that, "You want to talk to me and my sisters?" She asked him and he thought about it then nodded. The two friends walked back over to the table where Piper and Paige were. Phoebe and Cole sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Phoebe, what is Cole doing here?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"I invited him over here." Phoebe replied and Piper nodded in understanding. Paige wondered why Phoebe would invite Cole to the table if they weren't together, but came to the conclusion that they were just friends. The four of them talked like they did before Phoebe and Cole weren't together.

Piper and Paige were happy that Phoebe and Cole weren't miserable. Piper and Paige wondered why Phoebe and Cole were being civil towards each other, but didn't come to a conclusion. Paige sensed that there was a demon, not Cole, in P3. The witch/whitelighter stood up and walked towards the evil, she was followed by Piper and Phoebe.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe walked into the alley, the three of them saw a demon killing someone with an athame. Piper flicked her hands to activate her temporal stasis and time froze and flicked her hands at the demon to activate molecular combustion and it blew up. She quickly unfroze time and the Charmed Ones ran over to the person. They saw that the person was dead and Paige knew that she could've saved him, but wasn't quick enough.

Paige sat down on the ground and looked at the innocent that was dead because of her. Piper and Phoebe knew that Paige just lost an innocent and they couldn't do anything to bring the innocent back. Phoebe pulled her sister up off the ground and the three of them walked back inside. Paige kept looking back at the former innocent and Piper went to a phone to call the cops about the dead body in the alley of her club.

Phoebe led Paige over to the table and saw that Cole was surprisingly still there. Paige sat down and Phoebe sat down next to her younger sister.

"What happened?" Cole asked concerned.

"Paige just lost an innocent." Phoebe informed him

Authors Note: You know you want to press the button next to review...


	5. The Source's Attack

Chapter 5: The Source's Attack

A few days later, Paige was finally over losing an innocent and got on with her life. The three of them were preparing for fighting the Source incase he attacked soon. Piper was making potions, Phoebe was writing spells, and Paige was vanquishing most of the demons that came to the manor. They were also using their powers almost everyday to make sure nothing was wrong with them.

The potions Piper was making were fatal, on of the potions enhanced her freezing power and also scalded the flesh. One of the spells Phoebe was trying to write had to be powerful enough to summon the magic from their entire family. They were positive that the potions and spell would be enough to vanquish the Source. Paige was looking in the Book of Shadows to see if their was anything on the Source, but there was barley anything about him in it.

The dark lighter that was hired by the Source orbed into the attic where Paige was researching. Paige looked up from the book and saw a dark lighter standing there. The dark lighter got out his crossbow and put an arrow in it, he quickly shot it at Paige. In a swirl of bright blue lights Paige orbed out of the way and a few seconds later reappeared behind the dark lighter.

Paige telekinetic orbed an athame to her and stabbed the dark lighter with it, he exploded. The witch/whitelighter walked downstairs to check on her sisters. Piper and Phoebe looked up and saw Paige walk into the kitchen.

"A dark lighter just attacked, so I think that the Source is going to be coming here soon." Paige informed her sisters.

"The spells almost done all I need to do is modify it to make it strong enough to vanquish him." Phoebe told her younger sister and Paige nodded. They heard an exploding noise and turned around. Phoebe and Paige saw that it was from one of the potions Piper was making.

"The potion the enhances my freezing power and also scalds the flesh is done." Piper happily informed her sisters and they smiled. Paige walked over to Piper and helped her put the potion in vials. Phoebe just needed to come up with two more lines for the spell and it would be done.

"Won't the power of three spell weaken the Source if it's as powerful as you two say it is?" Paige asked her older sisters.

"It's not that powerful, it will only vanquish warlocks and protect us." Phoebe told Paige and she nodded in understanding. Piper started working on a potion that duplicated the power of empathy hoping that it would weaken the Source. Paige was busy making sure that no demons teleported into the manor.

"Spell's done." Phoebe announced and her sisters smiled.

"Piper are the potions finished?" Paige said and heard an explosion. Piper started putting the potions into vials.

"Take that explosion as a yes." Phoebe told her baby sister and Paige nodded. Just as the last of the potion was put into the vile a certain demon flamed into the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood up and looked at the intruder. He had half a face and had a tribal marking like Belthazor. The Charmed Ones guessed that he was the Source of all evil and Piper threw a potion that was supposed to freeze and scald the flesh, but instead it just froze him for a second didn't really scald the flesh.

Piper and Phoebe ran over to Paige and she orbed the three of them to the attic. The Source followed them by flaming up there and Piper froze him, but instead of freezing he just moved in slow motion. Paige telekinetically orbed about six crystals around him and a few seconds later his speed was normal. Phoebe got the spell out of her pocket and showed it to her sisters.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..." Piper started the spell.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace..." Phoebe chanted.

"Halliwell witches stand strong besides. Vanquish this evil from time and space." Paige said the first sentence and her sisters joined her for the last sentence of the spell. In a huge explosion the Source was vanquished and the sisters had to close their eyes due to the brightness of the fire. A few seconds after the fire subsided they opened their eyes and all that was left of the Source was a scorch mark.

"Is he gone?" Paige asked her sisters and they weren't to sure.

"Lets hope that he is." Phoebe said as the three of them stood up. They walked downstairs and saw Leo and Cole standing there. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole looked surprised and there was an awkward silence. Paige decided to break the silence by telling them the good news.

"We vanquished the Source." Paige said and the guys looked surprised.

"Congratulations!" Leo said happily and the Charmed Ones smiled.

"How did you vanquish him?" Cole asked the sisters and they looked at him.

"A spell written by Phoebe." Piper said and Phoebe was happy that the spell actually vanquished him. They decided to go to P3 and celebrate the vanquish of the Source. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went upstairs to change into party clothes. Piper changed into a black dress, Phoebe into a white and blue dress, and Paige into a white dress.

At P3

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole(he tagged along) were happy that the Source was finally vanquished. They were talking and laughing like normal people for once. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole were having fun in over a lot of years. Paige barley had any fun anymore and was happy that she was finally having fun with her family.

"You deserve to celebrate. I still can't believe you three actually vanquished the Source." Leo told them and the sisters smiled.

"So what does that mean? Is our destiny fulfilled?" Paige asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but at least that part of the nightmare is over." Piper told her youngest sister. Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"For Prue." Phoebe said happy that they vanquished the demon that hired the demon to kill the Charmed Ones.

"For Prue." Piper said as they clinked their glass together and each of them took a sip of their beverage.

"What do you say we go home and get started on our future?" Leo asked Piper and she looked at him.

"What do you say we go home, sleep, and work on that future tomorrow night." Piper said and the two of them left while Paige and Phoebe laughed. Cole walked over to Phoebe and Paige they looked at him from where they were sitting.

"Hey Cole." Phoebe and Paige said as he approached the table they were at.

"Hi." Cole said to them and Phoebe decided to leave due to being tired.

"Well, I'm going home to sleep. You coming Paige?" Phoebe told her sister and Paige shook her head.

"I'll be home shortly." Paige told Phoebe and she nodded. Phoebe walked to her car and drove to the manor. Paige sighed and Cole looked at her. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Congratulations on vanquishing the Source." Cole told her and Paige looked at him.

"Thanks, but Piper and Phoebe actually deserve most of the credit." Paige informed Cole.

"It wasn't mainly Piper and Phoebe, it was all three of you working together." Cole reminded her and Paige smiled.

"Piper made the potions and Phoebe wrote the spell. All I did was vanquish demons..." Paige started but was interrupted by Cole.

"You made sure that demons didn't kill you or your sisters, so you it was the three of you working together." Cole informed Paige as he sat down at the table.

"I know, but they had to deal with my mistakes that could've cost us our lives." Paige informed Cole and he listened to her, "When I first became a witch and if I turned evil the Source would've killed the three of us sooner or later."

"Actually, the Source would've loved to have a Charmed One on his side." Cole told her and Paige looked at him confused.

"Why would he have liked a Charmed One on his side? Is it because one of us on his side would've made his side more powerful?" Paige asked Cole and he looked at the table then at her.

"You're right that it would make his side more powerful, but if he had a Charmed One had a kid it would be one of the most powerful witch the world has ever known." Cole informed Paige and she nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm going to go because I have work tomorrow." Paige told him and stood up.

"I was going to leave too." Cole told her and the two of them walked out of the club together.

"See ya later Cole." Paige said as she walked into an alley. She looked around to make sure that no one was there before she orbed out, but Paige saw Cole in the alley, "Cole what're you doing in the alley that I'm about to orb out of?"

"I was going to shimmer to where I live." Cole told her and Paige was about to orb to the manor. Right before bright blue lights surrounded her Cole put his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Paige asked Cole as he removed his hand from her shoulder. The witch/whitelighter remembered the dream she had some months ago and realized it was preparing her for this moment in time. Cole realized that he had feelings for her and leaned down. Paige knew that kissing Cole would kind of be betraying Phoebe, but at that moment in time she didn't care. Cole kissed her and Paige kissed him back, when the kiss ended in bright blue lights Paige orbed to the manor. The demon sighed and shimmered to the penthouse.


	6. Relationship?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for characters that you haven't heard of... or my friends came up with the names and I just put this in my story... anyways... How many times do I have to put this "disclaimer" thing up?

Authors Note: I have no idea how long this is going to be. It just depends on how many ideas the reviewers and my friends give me. I currently have about 13 ideas and I have organized into which chapter they're going to go into so I don't have ideas all over the place. Also getting Cole and Paige together is hard, it's like arguing with someone for hours and hours and hours.

Chapter 6: Relationship?

Paige was wondering why Cole kissed her the other night. She knew that Cole didn't have feelings for her... or did he? The witch/whitelighter didn't know what to think right now because she was confused. Paige knew that she probably should tell her sisters, but decided not to. She decided to talk to Cole about it, without involving her sisters.

Cole knew why he broke up with Phoebe and kissed Paige. He had feelings for Paige and didn't know why. The demon turned around as bright blue lights lit up the room and Paige appeared. For once Cole was actually happy that Paige was in the same room as him.

"Cole, why did you kiss me the other night?" Paige asked him and he didn't look surprised when she asked that question.

"I think that I have feelings for you." Cole truthfully told Paige and she looked shocked and kind of disgusted.

"You're a DEMON, and demons can't love." Paige informed him out of what she knew about demons and Cole slightly laughed.

"Demons can love. If we can't then how can you explain me and Phoebe?" Cole told her and Paige looked at him somewhat confused.

"I don't know, but I know that it probably wasn't love." Paige said to Cole and he looked at her with an unreadable expression. The witch/whitelighter knew that Cole was probably going to tell her something that she didn't know.

"Back to the reason why I came here. Why did you really kiss me?" Paige asked Cole and his expression was still unreadable.

"Like I said before I have feelings for you, Paige." Cole told her convincingly and Paige believed him now. She sighed and realized that she had feelings for him, too. Then Paige looked at him as soon as she realized that she had feelings for him.

"I have feelings for you too, Cole." Paige told him and Cole walked over to her, then he embraced her. Paige and Cole were happy that they could rely on someone other than themselves.

"What do we do now?" Paige asked obviously confused and Cole thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but if you ever need me just orb over." Cole told her and Paige smiled.

"Well, I should go back to the manor." She told him and Cole kissed her on the cheek before bright blue lights surrounded Paige as she orbed away.

_At the manor_

Phoebe and Piper saw bright blue lights illuminate the room for a few seconds and then fade away. They knew it was Paige because, Leo was "up there". Piper and Phoebe decided to leave their little sister alone until they knew something was wrong with her. The older sisters heard Paige walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

Authors Note(again): I know short chapter and probably bad, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	7. Broken

Chapter 7: Broken

A week had past since Paige and Cole became a couple and both of them were happy. Paige still hadn't told her sisters about her relationship with Cole and planned to tell them soon. Phoebe and Piper knew that Paige was happy, but didn't know why she was. Piper was angry that the Elders kept calling meetings for all whitelighters. Phoebe was planning on how to ask Paige about why she was so happy and didn't want any lies.

When Piper left to go shopping Phoebe and Paige were left in the house alone. Phoebe knew that now was the perfect time to ask her little sister why she was so happy. She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself and walked into the kitchen where Paige was. Phoebe saw that her sister was making potions that Piper asked her to make.

"Hey Paige." Phoebe cheerfully said to her little sister.

"Hi Phoebe." She said a little more cheerfully then Phoebe.

"Why are you so happy?" Phoebe asked and Paige continued working on the potion like she hadn't heard Phoebe, "Paige, please tell me and don't lie." The witch/whitelighter put down the herb she was holding and looked at Phoebe.

"Phoebe... I don't exactly know how to say this, but please don't freak out." Paige paused for a second, "I'm dating Cole." Phoebe was stunned and couldn't even speak for about a minute.

"Paige, how could you? I want Cole out of my life and you almost brought him back into my life! Why would you do this?" Phoebe said to her sister and Paige watched as her sister walked out of the kitchen. Paige was sad that she upset Phoebe, but was happy and she wondered what was going to happen now.

Piper came home a few hours after Paige told Phoebe about her relationship with Cole. Phoebe walked downstairs and saw Piper with bags from shopping. She decided to tell her sister what Paige told her earlier that day and did so. Piper was shocked that Paige would do something like that and didn't understand why. Phoebe told Piper what she wanted to happen and the oldest sister was sad at what Phoebe just said, but decided to side with Phoebe on this.

Paige walked over to her sisters and saw that Piper was crying. She knew instantly that something was up and decided that she should ask.

"Piper, what's going on?" Paige asked her oldest sister and Piper looked at the floor then back at Paige.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to ask you to move out." Piper told her youngest sister and tears fell down Piper's cheeks. Paige looked at Phoebe knowing that she told Piper to kick her out. The witch/whitelighter embraced her oldest sister and let Piper cry on her shoulder. Paige saw Phoebe walk over and noticed that Paige was still there.

"Paige, you're going to go now and you're not going to come back." Phoebe told her with anger in her voice. Paige detangled herself from Piper and walked to her bedroom. She packed her things and in a swirl of blue lights orbed out with the suitcases. Paige had orbed to the only place left she had to go.

Authors Note: You know you want to press the button next to review...


	8. Reunion

Authors Note: Set about a week after Chapter 7. Leo will return in this chapter! Also, Phoebe is the advice columnist of the Bay Mirror.

Chapter 8: Reunion

Paige and Cole were happy that they were living in the same place. Piper was sad that Phoebe forced her to tell Paige to move out. Phoebe was happy that she hadn't seen Paige and that her younger sister had moved out. Leo had just orbed back about a week after Paige moved out and Piper told him what happened in that week.

Piper was planning on visiting Paige without telling Phoebe, but knew it would be difficult. She decided to go visit Paige when Phoebe was at work and her younger sister was just leaving. Leo orbed Piper and himself to the penthouse where Paige and Cole lived. Paige and Cole heard an orbing sound and turned around, they saw Piper and Leo there.

Piper quickly walked over to her baby sister and embraced her. Paige hugged her sister back and the two sisters were happy crying. Piper detangled herself from Paige and looked at her little sister.

"How are you?" Paige asked her oldest sister.

"I'm fine, but Phoebe's now acting like you never existed. You?" Piper informed her sister and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm also fine and I miss you." She informed Piper.

"I miss you, too. I'll come visit you whenever you want me to." Piper told her sister and Paige nodded as she smiled, "Well I have to leave now because, Phoebe will be home soon." Paige and Piper hugged before Leo orbed the two of them back to the manor. The witch/whitelighter was happy and sad at the same time, Paige didn't even realize that she was silently crying.

Paige hadn't realized how much she had missed Piper, but she knew that she couldn't go back to the manor. The only place she had to go now was Cole's place and knew that she could still visit Piper, but had to visit when Phoebe wasn't there. _How come life is so unfair?_ Paige asked herself and knew no one would answer her thoughts. The witch/whitelighter sighed and walked into the living room leaving Cole alone in the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Cole didn't know that Paige was silently crying. Paige was happy that Cole didn't figure out that she was crying. She sat on the couch in the living room and looked at nothing in particular. Paige and her sisters were no longer going to work together to vanquish demons because, Phoebe was really mad at Paige.

Cole just realized something kind of important about himself, but knew that he couldn't tell Paige. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Paige on the couch. Cole saw that tears were falling down Paige's face and he hugged her. Paige didn't even realize that she was still silently crying and Cole's eyes turned black for a few seconds then back to their normal color.

Authors Note: What's Cole's secret? No one knows except me... and the really smart people...


	9. Wedding

Authors Note: Set about two weeks after chapter 8. What happened in the two weeks: Paige and Cole got engaged! Phoebe's not mad at Paige anymore! Also, I'm sorry if the chapter is short.

Chapter 9: Wedding

About two weeks ago Cole proposed to Paige and she excepted. Their wedding was only in a one day and the two of them were happy. Phoebe was no longer mad at Paige because, she decided that if Paige was happy then why not be happy for her younger sister. Paige actually had two maids of honors and they were her sisters and Cole's best man was Leo. Cole and Paige had already made the preparations, but Cole had to trick her into getting married in a dark wedding.

That night Paige was staying at the manor with her sisters while Cole stayed in the penthouse alone. Phoebe and Piper already made sure that Paige would be able to hopefully sleep all through the night. Paige's older sisters were going to be taking turns being on demon watch, where they make sure no demons attack. Piper had picked up Paige's dress earlier that day while Phoebe stayed home with Paige and helped her pick out what accessories to wear.

Before Phoebe and Paige went to bed they watched _Titanic _because it was one of the movies they had that the sisters liked. They cried when the guy died near the end of the movie because it was sad. After the movie, Phoebe and Paige went to bed while Piper took her shift of demon watch.

Phoebe woke Paige up at 8:00 in the morning so she had a few hours to get ready. Paige was happy that she was going to get married to the man she loved and was also happy that Phoebe was no longer mad at her. Piper and Leo woke up around 9:00 and they each got ready. Paige was wearing an elegant white dress while Piper and Phoebe wore blue dresses.

They arrived at the church around 10:30 and the wedding didn't start until 11:15. Phoebe and Piper made sure that Paige was ready and they were happy that the youngest Halliwell was getting married. At 11:15 all the guests were there and Paige's sisters walked down the aisle to take their places. Paige walked down the aisle and stood next to Cole.

Cole had the Seer hire a dark priest to perform the ceremony. After the two exchanged vows, rings, and said "I do" they kissed and the people at the ceremony clapped, cried, or cried and clapped at the same time. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Darryl were happy that Paige and Cole married each other.

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Paige didn't know that Cole was the Source of All Evil! Cole didn't want to tell them because then he would be vanquished.

Authors Note: Cole, that bastard! I can't believe he didn't tell them... wait... Actually I can believe he didn't tell Piper, Phoebe, Paige, or Leo because I'm writing this... Anyway... you know you want to press the button right next to review...


	10. Realizations

Disclaimer: Me own nothing:'(

Chapter 10: Realizations

In the bathroom she was looking at the result of a pregnancy test. It had two pink lines which said that she was pregnant. She heard someone knock on the other side of the door and threw away the evidence of the pregnancy test.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked and she stood.

"I'm fine and I'll be out in a minute." She said and walked out of the bathroom when she heard the footsteps go away.

_At Halliwell Manor_

Piper and Phoebe were talking when a bright blue light illuminated the room and they turned around to see Paige standing there. They were surprised to see Paige there, but Piper and Phoebe knew something was up. Paige sat down on the couch in between her sisters.

"Paige, what is it?" Piper asked her youngest sister and Paige looked at Piper.

"Piper. Phoebe, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I think that... I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant." Paige told her sisters and they looked shocked at first then happy. Piper and Phoebe smiled as they hugged their baby sister and Paige was expecting World War 3 to come.

"We're so happy for you." Phoebe told Paige and she smiled.

"Paige, we're going to take you to the doctor just to be sure that the test was correct." Piper said and called the doctor before Paige could speak, "Paige, you're appointment's at 3:30 today." She said as she walked back over to the couch.

_At the Doctors_

Piper and Phoebe came with Paige to her doctors appointment and the three of them were currently sitting in the waiting room. They were waiting for the results of Paige's test and then a nurse came out and called Paige, again. Piper and Phoebe followed Paige and the nurse to another room where they waited for the doctor, again. A few minutes later he walked into the room with a clipboard and looked it over.

"Ms. Matthews, you're pregnant! Congratulations!" He said and Paige almost fainted hearing that, but she was happy, "You're also 2 months along. Also from the test it looks like you're having twins. Congratulations again Ms. Matthews." After that said the doctor walked out of the room and the sisters walked out to Piper's car.

"Paige, what're you going to name your kids?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"I don't know, but if they're both girls they're going to be named Amorina, Amora for short, and Astrid. If they're boys Blaze and Blade. Also, if it's a boy and a girl Amorina, Amora for short, and Blade." Paige informed her sisters.

"Why Blade for a boy? It'll make him sound evil." Piper informed Paige and she looked at her sister.

"I don't know why I chose Blade." Paige confessed and her sisters nodded in understanding. They got in the car and Piper dropped Paige off at the penthouse then continued on the way to the manor.

"I hope that Paige's ok." Phoebe told Piper.

"I hope so too, but we won't know until she tells us." Piper responded and Phoebe nodded. When they got to the manor, Piper made dinner as Phoebe wrote her column. They were waiting for Paige to call and for Leo to come back.

_At the penthouse_

Paige saw that Cole was there and decided to tell him the news. She took deep breaths as she walked over to him. Cole didn't notice that Paige came home because, he was busy working on a case.

"Cole, can I talk to you for a minute?" Paige asked him and Cole looked up from his work.

"Yeah." He said and Paige took a few more deep breaths. Before she could tell him the news her cell phone rang. Paige checked to see who it was and it was her sisters, she answered the phone and a few minutes later hung up.

"I have to go." Paige said and realized that she hadn't told Cole the news, "Before I go, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." She said and in a swirl of bright blue lights orbed to the manor. Cole looked shocked and happy at the same time.

_At Halliwell Manor_

"What's the big emergency?" Paige asked her sisters right when she orbed in. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo looked at Paige before Leo told Paige the news.

"Paige, there's something Leo has to tell you." Piper told her youngest sister and then Paige looked at Leo.

"Paige, Cole's the Source of All Evil." Leo told her and Paige looked at him in disbelief.

"Did the Elders tell you?" Paige asked him and he nodded.

"We're going to have to vanquish him before or after he gets coroneted, but hopefully before. Which will take the _Power of Three_." Phoebe informed Paige and she looked at her sisters and brother-in-law.

"Screw the _Power of Three_." Paige said and in a swirl of bright blue lights orbed back to her home.

"Screw the _Power of Three_?" Piper asked in shock to no one in particular and the other two in the room nodded confirming that's what Paige said.

_At the penthouse_

Paige saw that Cole was continuing working on the case. She sighed in relief that the Elders were wrong for once, but decided to ask Cole to see if it was true. The witch/whitelighter walked over to Cole and he looked up, then stood up.

"Cole, I have to talk to you." Paige told him and he nodded in understanding, "Are you the Source?" She asked and he decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes, I'm the Source." Cole answered and Paige looked shocked.

"Oh my god!" Paige said and ran to the elevator.

"Paige, wait!" Cole said and Paige looked at him kind of scared.

"Stay away from me." She told him as she hit a button on the elevator and the doors closed. Cole stood there shocked that Piper, Phoebe, or Leo told her and angry that one of those three told her.

_At Halliwell Manor(again)_

Paige ran into the manor and saw Piper, Phoebe, and Leo there. She telekinetically orbed crystals around the house to make sure that they were safe. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo figured that she asked Cole and he told her the truth.

"Paige, what happened?" Phoebe asked her sister and Paige looked at them.

"Cole told me that he's the Source." Paige informed them and Phoebe walked over to her sister, then embraced her.

"It's going to be okay." Phoebe kept telling Paige, but they both knew it wasn't going to be okay. Paige decided to vanquish Cole and Leo orbed them to the penthouse.

_At the penthouse(again)_

In a swirl of bright blue lights Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared. They saw that Cole wasn't there and figured he must be in the Underworld getting ready for the coronation. So in a swirl of bright blue lights they orbed to the Underworld.

_In the Underworld(again... no wait this is the first time)_

Cole and other demons where at the coronation site, they were waiting for the right time. They didn't see or hear Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. The four of them ran behind a boulder and sat down before any demon could spot them. Paige looked over the rock to see how many demons there were, then she put her head behind the rock.

"There's about thirteen demons out there. So this isn't going to be easy." Paige told them and the three nodded.

"What's the plan?" Piper asked and then somehow Paige was shimmered to another part of the Underworld before she could answer. She noticed that the Seer was there and guessed that she summoned her there. Paige telekinetically orbed Piper, Phoebe, and Leo to Halliwell Manor before they could get hurt.

"What do you want?" Paige asked the demon.

"Cole won't go through with the coronation without you by his side. He's going to give up his throne to another demon that will kill you and your sisters." the Seer informed Paige and Paige's expression wasn't readable.

"He lied to me since before we got married. So why should I care?" Paige asked the demon.

"Cole himself won't kill your sisters, but another demon might. So you don't have to worry about him killing them." She informed Paige and the witch/whitelighter looked at the floor then back at the Seer, "Think about your children and listen to your heart." Paige thought for a few moments and she nodded. The Seer then shimmered them to the coronation site and there was a wizard trying to steal Cole's powers there. A fireball formed in Paige's hand and she threw it at the wizard.

Cole and the other demons in the room turned around and looked to see who threw the fireball. They saw Paige with her hand still outstretched and Cole was happy that she vanquished the wizard. Paige hoped that after this her sisters would be safe from the Source and other demons. She had to force herself not to cry and hoped that this would be quick.

Paige and Cole walked to the podium where the Grimoire was located. Cole had to say an oath and when the ceremony was almost over Paige and Cole kissed. Now Cole was officially the Source and Paige was the Underworld's queen. Deep down Paige was happy that she chose Cole over her sisters, but wondered if it was the right choice.

_At Halliwell Manor(not again)_

Phoebe was making potions to vanquish Cole and possibly Paige. She was trying to vanquish Cole against Piper and Leo's wishes. Phoebe knew the risks she was taking, but didn't care. Right now all Phoebe wanted was to get her sister back and to vanquish Cole.

Authors Note: This chapter took up 6 pages in Microsoft Works! I guess this makes up for the short chapters I posted a few days ago. Also, please review because it makes me happy.


	11. Deaths?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know it, I know it, the whole world knows it(probably not the whole world, but you get the point).

Chapter 11: Deaths?

Piper and Phoebe were missing Paige and wondered if she was ever coming back. Leo kept trying to sense Paige, but he couldn't and finally decided to talk to the Elders. Paige was starting to like being queen of the Underworld even though it meant dealing with demons more often than she was used to, and she sometimes vanquished demons. Cole was wondering why Paige was vanquishing the demons, but other then that he was what good would call happy.

The Elders told Leo that the reason he couldn't sense Paige was because she was now evil. Piper and Phoebe were devastated at that news and knew that they couldn't get their sister back now. So the Charmed circle was broken again and probably until the next generation. Phoebe decided that she would try to vanquish Cole that night and try to get Paige back to the side of good.

Piper and Leo were wondering why Phoebe had been so quiet lately, but figured it was just because the loss of Paige. Phoebe had secretly made potions to vanquish Cole and, if need be, Paige. She had to make sure that there wasn't anyone around, besides Paige, so that she could try to vanquish him. Phoebe said a spell and in a swirl of bright white lights was teleported to the penthouse.

Phoebe walked into where Paige and Cole were located and she saw the two of them there. She noticed that they were talking about something and threw a potion at Cole. Phoebe noticed that it didn't do much damage, but had to keep throwing them. Cole and Paige turned around and saw Phoebe standing there, Paige was thrilled that one of her sisters was there.

Cole stood up and Phoebe threw another potion at him. Paige was torn between helping her sister or helping Cole. She was confused and didn't know what to do. The witch/whitelighter had a hard decision to make and before she could react there was a huge explosion. Phoebe and Paige were thrown to the ground by the force. Phoebe looked up and saw Cole standing there, obviously the strongest potion hadn't worked.

Phoebe stood up and ran back the manor before Cole could kill her. Paige also stood up and watched her sister flee from the penthouse.

Authors Note: I know short chapter, but please review.


	12. How You Remind Me

Authors Note: This is set about a month after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Nickelback. Blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 12: How You Remind Me

Paige and Cole were waiting for Piper and Phoebe to come to the penthouse. Piper and Phoebe had to try to get Paige back on their side, but they didn't know how. The sisters decided to try and knew they might die trying. Leo was going to orb them into the penthouse when they were prepared.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

Cole made sure that Paige was ready to have to kill her sisters and she was ready to kill her sisters if she had to. Piper and Phoebe also knew that they might have to vanquish their youngest sister, Paige. Leo was helping Piper and Phoebe prepare to vanquish Cole and possibly Paige.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

Leo orbed the three of them to the penthouse and saw that only Cole was in the same room as them. He walked into the middle of the room and looked at the three others. Piper blew him up and Phoebe started to put the crystals around him. When Cole reformed he backhanded Phoebe and she flew into the wall.

_yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
__yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

"Paige, help us!" Piper called out, but didn't get an answer. Paige was in a different room deciding who to help and finally decided after Phoebe was healed. She walked out to the main room and saw her sisters hugging each other and noticed that Cole had a fireball in his hand. The witch/whitelighter saw Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole looking at her wondering who she was going to help. _Please forgive me._ Paige said to herself.

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
__And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am_

"I love you." Paige told Cole and kissed him, then she looked at her sisters, "I'm sorry." She told them and they looked confused. Piper and Phoebe started throwing potions at Paige and Cole. The two of them threw fireballs at the potions and they exploded before they hit anyone.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space." Piper and Phoebe said together and only a little bit of fire appeared on Cole. The five of them noticed that the fire on Cole subsided in a few seconds and then they looked at each other.

_yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no_

Paige and Cole looked at Piper, Phoebe, and Leo while they looked at Paige and Cole. They were wondering what the others next move was going to be and before Piper, Phoebe, and Leo could do anything Paige and Cole used pyrokinesis on Piper and Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe screamed as they were burned alive, it was like the Salem Witch Trial all over again. A few seconds later Piper and Phoebe were nothing but ashes.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am_

Before Paige and Cole could try to vanquish Leo he orbed out. Paige looked at where Piper and Phoebe's remains were and felt sadness and guilt. She had betrayed her family and felt even more guilty. Paige didn't know what was worse betraying her family or the Charmed Line. The witch/whitelighter silently cried as she remembered the good times she had with her family.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet  
__are we having fun yet  
__are we having fun yet_

Authors Note: Don't worry this isn't the last chapter! More chapters coming soon. I don't know when so please don't ask. Also please review it makes me happy. :)


	13. Saving Them

Authors Note: YAY CHAPTER 13! throws a party THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND EVERYONE THAT'S READING! throws another party Yes, I think I have gone insane.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... blah, blah, blah

* * *

Chapter 13: Saving Them

It had been a few days since Paige and Cole had vanquished Piper and Phoebe. Paige wondered what happened to Leo after two of his charges were killed right in front of him. Out of habit Paige sometimes orbed to the manor and when she got there realized that her sisters were gone. When Paige orbed there Leo wasn't there and she wished that she could do something to bring her sisters back. Then an idea hit her like a ton of bricks and other heavy objects.

Paige figured out which demon to summon to turn back time and save her sisters. She had to summon Tempus the demon of time and knew that Cole had to tell Tempus to do that. _Only problem is getting Cole to summon Tempus._ Paige said to herself and sighed. She was only a witch/whitelighter, but a witch/whitelighter married to the Source. _Sometimes being married to a demon is helpful._ Paige said to herself and smiled. In a swirl of bright white lights Paige orbed to the penthouse.

Cole and the demons that were there noticed Paige orb into the room. Paige looked at them and sighed. _Only one way to tell him._ She said to herself and took a few deep breaths. Then for some reason she involuntarily closed her eyes and gasped as images filled her head. Paige guessed that it was a premonition and a few seconds later opened her eyes, then she fainted for no reason at all. All the demons smoked, shimmered, or whatever out and Cole quickly walked over to Paige.

A few minutes later Paige regained consciousness and saw Cole beside her. Cole helped Paige to her feet and she decided to tell him what happened.

"Paige, what happened?" Cole asked her obviously concerned.

"I think I just had a premonition." Paige confessed.

"That's not one of your powers!" Cole exclaimed and she nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I think it's one of the babies powers." Paige informed him and Cole looked shocked.

"What did you see?" Cole asked his wife.

"Piper, Phoebe, and two other girls that I don't know dying. It's obviously in the future since I was in the premonition." Paige told Cole and he sighed then looked at her.

"Tempus is going to have to turn back time if a battle this huge is coming up." Cole told her and Paige nodded in agreement. Then Cole summoned Tempus and the demon turned back time to right before Piper and Phoebe were vanquished.

_At the penthouse before Piper and Phoebe died_

Leo orbed in with Piper and Phoebe while Cole and Paige were waiting for them. Piper and Phoebe threw potions at Cole and Paige, then they threw fireballs at the potions. The two Charmed Ones said the spell to vanquish the Source, but it didn't work. Paige and Cole remembered that they couldn't kill Piper and Phoebe this time.

"Stop!" Paige yelled and the three good people in the room looked at her.

"Why?" Phoebe asked her youngest sister.

"Cole and I had Tempus turn back time so you two wouldn't die and Leo wouldn't disappear off the face of the earth." Paige informed Piper, Phoebe, and Leo.

"Thank you for not killing us... again." Piper said and then Leo orbed the three of them out. Paige sighed and then looked at Cole then back at where Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were standing a few seconds ago. Cole flamed out to the Underworld leaving Paige in the penthouse alone.

Paige sighed again and then sat on the couch to watch television. She flipped through the stations and decided to watch Animal Planet. 'That's My Baby' was on and it was about a dog having puppies. Paige watched the disgust... cute animals on Animal Planet for a while and fell asleep where she was. The witch/whitelighter had a strange dream and it was one of those 'quickly falling to the ground' dreams. Paige woke up and realized that she was still sitting on the couch and not falling to who knows where. She sighed in relief and then saw Cole flame in.

"Hi Cole." Paige greeted him.

"Hey, I can't stay here long." Cole told her and Paige was shocked and scared at the same time.

"Why?" Paige asked concerned and Cole sighed.

"The vampires are going to be attacking and I have to vanquish them before they attack." Cole informed Paige and she sighed.

"Can't you get another demon to vanquish them?" Paige asked obviously annoyed.

"No, I can't." Cole told her and Paige sighed, again.

"I'll just tell my sisters that vampires are going to be attacking so they can take care of it." Paige told him and he shook his head.

"Vampires are immune to witch powers." Cole informed Paige and she rolled her eyes.

"Well then since I technically don't have a witch power I can vanquish them." Paige told him and he shook his head, again. This was really annoying Paige, but she knew that he would talk her out of vanquishing them eventually.

"Telekinetic orbing is actually a part witch part whitelighter power so it won't really effect vampires. So only demons can vanquish vampires." Cole told her and Paige was getting really mad.

"Well if you have to go then go." Paige said on the verge of tears.

"Not the crying thing." Cole said under his breath and Paige heard him.

"Cole, I have growing powers inside of me that I don't understand. Add the powers that I don't understand to raging hormones and I will do the crying thing." Paige told him and he sighed.

"Well I have to go before they attack!" Cole exclaimed and before Paige could say anything a vase blew up, "What the hell was that?"

"I blew up a vase!" Paige yelled at him.

"I know that, but how did you do it?" He asked and Paige shrugged.

"It must be one of the babies powers." Paige guessed and Cole looked shocked as he nodded.

* * *

Authors Note: Currently working on chapter 14 and please review! 


	14. Not Walk Alone

Disclaimer: All I own is this story and Paige's soon to be born kids.

Dedicated to: Shannen, Brooks, Cole, and Brandy. I miss you guys so much! Also to Kathy, if you would've just worn your fen seatbelt you wouldn't be dead right now!

* * *

Chapter 14: Not Walk Alone 

_Battered and torn_

_Still I can see the light_

_Tattered and worn_

_But I must kneel to fight_

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo saw Paige orb in, with bright purple lights instead of bright blue lights. The three stood up and looked at Paige. Piper and Phoebe were prepared for a battle with their now somewhat evil youngest sister.

_Friend of mine_

_But can you spare_

_I know sometimes_

_It gets cold in there_

"Paige, why are you here?" Phoebe asked her little sister and Paige sighed.

"I just miss you guys." Paige informed her sisters and they looked at each other.

_When my legs no longer carry_

_And the warm wind chills my bones_

_I reach for Mother Mary_

_And I shall not walk alone_

"You can't just come in here and say that you miss us. You're still married to the Source of all evil. So you can't come over here for little chats." Piper told Paige and the youngest Halliwell hid the hurt she was feeling.

_Hope is alive_

_While we're apart_

_Only tears speak from my heart_

"So, you're saying I can never see you again?" Paige asked tears forming in her eyes and her sisters sighed.

"As long as you're married to Cole." Leo informed Paige and she looked at him. Paige closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked at the three others again.

_Break the chains_

_That hold us down_

_And we shall be_

_Forever bound_

"That's not fair!" Paige said as tears fell down her face.

"We know it's not fair, but it's not our choice. I'm so sorry." Phoebe said and walked out of the room. Piper, Leo, and Paige watched her leave the room and looked at the floor.

_When I'm tired and weary_

_And a long way from home_

_I reach for Mother Mary_

_And I shall not walk alone_

"Is it against the rules to miss you guys?" Paige asked and they looked at her.

"I don't know." Piper said and watched as purple lights surrounded Paige as she orbed out. The now eldest Halliwell sighed and walked to the kitchen where she knew Phoebe would be. She saw Phoebe looking at a picture taken right before they battled the Enchantress. Piper sat down next to Phoebe and noticed that her little sister was crying.

_Beauty that we left behind_

_How shall we_

_Tomorrow find_

"I miss her so much, Piper." Phoebe said through her tears and Piper nodded.

"I miss Paige too. If only there was a way we could see her without consequences." Piper said and Phoebe put the picture down. Phoebe looked at Piper through blurry eyes and saw that Piper was about to cry. Piper embraced her little sister and the two sisters cried on each other's shoulder.

_Set aside_

_Our weight in sin_

_So that we_

_Can live again_

"I miss Paige and Prue so much." Phoebe choked out through her tears.

"I know." Piper said as her own tears fell down her face.

_When my legs no longer carry_

_And the warm wind chills my bones_

_I reach for Mother Mary_

_And I shall not walk alone_

* * *

Authors Note: The lyrics are "I Shall Not Walk Alone" by: Ben Harper. For the dedication, the people I mentioned AREN'T dead... except for Kathy! I will also try to update every few days from now on. 


End file.
